The present invention generally relates to a storage device and its drive startup method, and in particular can be suitably applied to a storage device loaded with a plurality of hard disk drives and a plurality of solid state drives, and its drive startup method.
A storage device generally comprises a random accessible nonvolatile storage media. This nonvolatile storage media is a magnetic disk, an optical disk or the like. Today, mainstream storage devices comprise a plurality of hard disk drives.
With this kind of storage device, in order to start up a hard disk drive and read/write the data recorded on a disk, it is necessary to rotate (spin) the built-in disk. The operation for starting the spinning of the disk is referred to as a “spinup,” and the current consumed during the spinup is referred to as “spinup current.” The spinup current is greater than the current consumption of a hard disk drive during steady rotation. Thus, the current consumption characteristic of a hard disk drive is an inrush current type in which the supply current during the startup is greater than during steady operation. Thus, if the spinup of a plurality of hard disk drives is started simultaneously, substantial supply current will be required.
As background art, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H4-78062 discloses technology related to a drive startup method of a disk system.